Of Soup and Snuggles
by Heytheredestiel
Summary: When Cas is home sick with the flu, Dean comes to take care if his boyfriend. However, it may be a bit more than what Dean had bargained for. SickFic DESTIEL Sick!Cas Caring!Dean lots of in ask for fluff


Dean looked around the now familiar house, set on his mission. Castiel hadn't been at school for three days because according to his brother he had a nasty flu. However, if you were ask Cas it was probably Ebola. Or cancer. Or both.

Gently, Dean knocked on his boyfriends bedroom door. "Cas? You awake, bud?" he called, not waiting for a reply. He opened the door just as Cas started to answer.

"I- why thank you Dean, for waiting ever so patiently. Sure am glad I wasn't naked." The brunette glared at Dean, punctuating his quip with a small sniffle.

"Bummer." Dean retorted with a small shrug, sitting his bag down on Castiel's floor. "But seriously, how do you feel? Because no offense, but you look like hell." Dean sighed, sitting down beside the boy.

Cas shrugged, immediately wrapped his arms around Dean with a small smile. "I feel like it too. However, I feel a lot better now that you're here."

"Cas, you sap." Dean joked, wiggling free one of his arms from Castiel's grasp and draping it over his boyfriends shoulders.

"I brought you some soup ingredients. And some tissues. And some chocolate. Now, I know you don't really like chocolate that much but I talked to Gabriel and he said that when you were younger you used to eat chocolate when you didn't feel good. Is that creepy because I-"

Dean was cut off by a laugh from Castiel. Dean loved his laugh. The way his nose scrunched up slightly and his cheeks blushed. Dean thought it was the most adorable thing. However, his smile was short-lived as Cas's laugh was almost immediately replaced by a painful sounding coughing fit.

Dean rubbed his boyfriends back gingerly as the younger boy struggled to catch his breath. It was pitiful.

When Castiel looked back up, the blonde could see the pain in his boyfriends eyes. How red his cheeks were compared to the rest of his almost ghostly white face.

"Sunshine..." Dean almost laughed at how miserable he was. Not that it was funny. At all. But Cas just looked so god damn offended that his cough had dared to interrupt their moment that it was hard to keep back some of his laughter.

Cas just stared at him, opening his arms for a hug. Dean happily complied, scooping the younger boy up and clutching him tightly to his chest. "I don't feel good." He complained, as Dean started playing with his deep brown locks.

"I know, angel." Dean sighed, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head. Cas wasn't that much shorter than him actually, but in that moment he just seemed so tiny.

"Have you eaten at all today?" He asked. Castiel didn't respond for a moment, giving Dean all the answers he needed.

"It doesn't matter. I can't hold anything down." Cas shrugged, not wanting to move from his comfortable position against Deans chest.

"You have to eat, Cas." The older boy looked down at him disapprovingly. But Castiel just made a face, as if the mere thought was making him nauseous.

"C'mon. Lucky for you, I picked up ingredients for the best soup ever known to man. My mom used to make it for me when I didn't feel well." Dean slowly detached his boyfriend from himself and started walking to the door, hoping Castiel would follow.

But the younger stayed in bed, a pout evident on his face. "I don't want to." He groaned, glaring at Dean with as much intensity as he could muster.

"I'll call Gabriel," Dean threatened. But Castiel was unamused.

"He's not the boss of me. I-"

"And have him call Lucifer." Dean continued, watching Castiel's face turn to defeat.

"I'm up." Castiel heaved himself up from his bed quickly, making his head swim. Dean noticed and immediately rushed over, helping to steady the boy.

"You good?" He asked, grabbing a blanket from Castiel's bed and wrapping it around his boyfriends shoulders.

Cas nodded with a small sniffle. Chuckling, Dean took his hand slowly leading him out of his room, and downstairs to the kitchen.

"You're adorable." Dean sighed as Castiel sat himself down at the bar, his purple fluffy blanket tucked tightly around himself.

"It's cold." Cas glared, causing Dean to roll his eyes. 'Of course he couldn't have just taken the compliment' he thought to himself.

"Yeah that's probably the fever." Dean gently put a hand to Castiel's cheeks. They were alarmingly warm. But he didn't want to scare Cas, so he just said he would check up on it later.

"Anyways. Tomato rice soup," Dean opened his bag containing the ingredients. "A connoisseur if you ask me."

And so for the next thirty minutes, Dean explained the recipe to a mostly Unresponsive Castiel.

"Now I'll just throw it on the stove for a little bit, and- Cas?" Dean peered over his shoulder to see his boyfriend, fast asleep with his head resting against his arms. The blonde couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

Slowly, he approached Castiel, giving him a small kiss on the top of his head. "Angel? C'mon you've gotta eat your soup." Dean whispered, softly shaking the boy.

"Uh uh. Sleep." Cas mumbled, a deep frown on his face. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, sunshine." He gave the younger boy a sympathetic look before gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up.

Cas whined but didn't attempt to lay back down, which Dean supposed was progress.

Walking back over to the counter, Dean picked up the piping hot bowl and set it in front of Cas with a spoon.

"Careful. Give it a minute to cool off." Dean reminded, slipping beside Cas with his own bowl. This was one of Dean's favorite meals, though he didn't make it very often.

"Yes, Dean. I'm not four." Castiel glared at the blonde, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, just makin' sure." Dean clarified, blowing on his own spoon and taking a bite. It was nothing compared to his mothers, but it was still good.

When Cas took a bite of his, his eyes widened almost comically. "Dean. This is incredible." He exclaimed, cringing slightly at how gravelly his voice sounded. Dean just laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned, giving his boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek. He knew how much Cas loved those small, intimate gestures.

Cas blushed slightly, but Dean didn't mention it as it could very likely also be the fever. Which reminded him...

"I'll be right back." Dean said, quickly making his way to the medicine cabinet to find a thermometer. It wasn't that hard to find as almost everything in the Shurley residence was meticulously organized. From what Dean had heard, that was mainly all Cas.

When Dean came back he saw Castiel attempting to finish the last of his soup. But it was obvious if the rest were to make it down, it would be coming back up again within a matter of minutes. Castiel cringed as he swallowed once again, even the soup seeming to hurt his throat. That made Dean frown.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." Dean reprimanded, gently taking Castiel's hand in his, forcing the boy to drop the spoon into his bowl.

It wasn't until that moment Dean noticed how shaky and unstable the brunettes hands were. He sighed.

"Come on, Sunshine. It back to bed for you." Dean declared, helping Cas to stand up. His legs were shaking too now. It was pitiful. Maybe Dean should have just brought him the soup...

"Yeah ok, there's no way you're making it up those stairs." Dean said, lowering his arm underneath Castiel and gently picking him up bridal style.

At first Castiel gasped, obviously shocked by this gesture. But he wrapped his arms around Dean nonetheless.

The blonde smiled at him, already starting to walk to his bedroom. When they got there, Dean set him down on the bed, piling blankets onto the younger boy.

"There." He seemed satisfied enough with his work to lay down beside Castiel, immediately snuggling up to him. Cas returned the cuddle almost immediately. And for a while, Dean forgot the whole reason he was here. He and Cas were barely inches apart, so much so that he could feel the boys hot breath blowing against his face. Dean leaned in, and so did Castiel. And then...

Cas pulled away, burying his head into his shoulder with a harsh sneeze. Dean grimaced, watching Cas reach for a tissue and blow his bright red nose. So so close.

"That reminds me," Dean sighed, reaching into his pocket for the thermometer. "Open up."

Castiel figured there was really no point in arguing anymore and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Dean to stick the thermometer under his tongue. They waited.

Ding

"Alright, let's see." Dean gently removed the device from his boyfriends mouth, eyeing the numbers on the screen with a concerned look.

"Maybe we should take some of these away." Dean suggested, already starting to remove a layer of Castiel's pile of blankets.

"Wait what? No! Dean, I'm freezing!" Cas begged, clutching the remaining blankets close to his chest.

"Actually, you're way too hot." The concerned boy countered, attempting to rip another blanket away.

"Why thank you, Dean. But I-"

"Castiel." Dean deadpanned, giving the younger boy his best 'I'm serious' face. Cas sighed, giving Dean all but one of the blankets. Purpley stayed.

"I'm sorry, sunshine. But we really can't afford to let that fever get any higher." Dean sympathized, running his hand through Castiel's damp hair.

"How high was it?" Cas raised an eyebrow, wondering what could've caused such a sudden reaction from Dean. It couldn't have been that serious, right?

"102." The older boy frowned, causing Castiel to heave a small sigh of relief. It wasn't that bad.

"I still want to get it down. Hoping you can be back at school by Monday." Dean clarified, knowing all the makeup work Cas would have to complete.

"What all have I missed?" He sighed. "Well, Unc- Mr. Singer had a vocab test but it wasn't that hard, I'm pretty sure you got the words. Ms. Mills just had busy work, and we did an experiment in Mrs. McLeod's class." Dean explained, the rest of their classes really didn't do anything.

Cas nodded, it didn't seem like too much but then again, today was only Wednesday, and he had already missed a few days.

"Don't worry about it." Dean shrugged, he didn't want to stress Cas out right now. He definitely needed to relax.

Castiel nodded again, pulling Dean down to lay beside him. He was quite clingy when he didn't feel well, the older boy had discovered.

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, almost immediately Cas's head was resting on his chest. And Dean didn't mind one bit.

Soon, he could feel the vibration of soft snoring coming from the boy. Dean smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around Cas to tug him even closer to himself. He loved this boy so much.

And so they stayed like that until Gabriel found them, and made Dean leave.

"I'll see you soon, ok baby?"

"But I want you here now." Cas whined, giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed, sitting back down beside Castiel. Cas tried to cuddle up to him, but Dean pulled away.

The heartbroken look his boyfriend gave him almost made Dean want to physically rip his own heart out.

"You've gotta rest." Dean tried.

"I've done literally nothing but rest all day."

Dean had to admit, Cas had a point. However, if he didn't go now Gabriel would be pissed and Sam would be lonely.

"Tell you what. If I can leave now, I'll come see you right after school and I'll spend all the time with you that ya want." Dean compromised, hoping Castiel would agree.

Cas seemed to debate this for a moment. "Promise?" He finally asked, making Dean smile a bit.

"Promise." he confirmed, holding up his pinky. Castiel giggled a bit before linking their fingers together. Dean gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started to exit the room.

Cas crawled back under his blankets as he watched Dean go. However, Dean stopped at the doorway staring at Cas for a moment.

"You ok, Dean?" Cas laughed, waving at him.

"You're just so pretty." Dean shook his head, chuckling to himself. Cas blew him a kiss that he happily returned before leaving the room.

"Good night, angel." He muttered as he exited the house.


End file.
